Neinna of Lorien
by Dillian Black
Summary: summary inside... rated "R" for later chapter... yes I pride myself on being a smut writer... THIS IS NOT A LEGOSARAGORN SLASH FIC... THERE ARE WOMAN....


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except for ones you do not recognize from in the books (please don't use them they are my pride an joy)... so please don't sue me. If you do the most you'll get is a great wad of pocket lint and maybe my demonic cat so... I don't think you'll want to sue me any way. Besides if these characters did belong to me do you really think I'd be sitting here writing a fan fiction... oh please I would be out touring the world and bossing people around. HALDIR LIVES ON!!! Well at least in my fan fictions he does. (Just as a warning... at the end of the chapters will be the thanks to the reviewers and other random crap from the author... oh also thanks to the greatest Beta-er in the whole wide world, Ann.)  
  
Note: Any thing written in Elfish will either be explained close to it or you can e-mail me and I'll give you the URL for a website. I will update and add chapters as quick as I can but sometimes it may take a while so please don't kill me.  
  
Summary: The great ring of power was destroyed, the dark lord Sauron was defeated, and the peoples of Middle Earth were free, or so they thought. Most believed that there was only one ring of great power, only one that held their fate. But there was another ring, one forged in great secrecy among the elves. This ring was forged long before Sauron created his ring, but only to the three rulers of the great Elvin kingdoms. This ring was made from the finest gold from Lothlorien, molded from the most perfect mold of Mirkwood, cooled in the majestic waters of Rivendell, and from the three rulers was cast in the knowledge of all. But now the age of the elves has past and the ring was entrusted to the few elves that remained. It still held the fate of the peoples of Middle Earth and if it fell into the clutches of the orcs that remained hidden in the forests of the world it could mean for a new threat. As for now the ring remains hidden in the safe keeping of a peredhel, or a half-elf  
  
Chapter One: Neinna and The Elven Ring of Power  
  
Lothlorien was still the home to the greatest number of elves that dwelled in Middle Earth. Also still it was one of the greatest sights to behold; the leaves of the trees never falling during the autumn, the very trees glowing during the night providing light to the remaining elves, and of all the elves that chose to live for eternity protected by their Lady Galadriel. Now that the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth had been defeated the elves were no longer grave and depressing but happy once again, celebrating every night for the simple reason of living. Yes, these elves were terrified of death, but now it was safe to assume they would live for eternity.  
As the sun sank below the horizon, the trees yet again glowed blue and silver, their light getting stronger as it grew darker. The elves were, yet again, high up in the canopy on the main veranda enjoying life. Music was playing gaily in the background as many talked and even as a few danced. Lady Galadriel sat at a high table next to her husband, Celeborn, talking to him. Once in a while, someone would go and talk to them, but now as Haldir ran towards them, no one paid any attention. Well, that is except for one elf, who had been standing in the corner, watching everyone. This had caught her attention.  
"Milady, Lord Elrond has arrived and wishes to speak to you." Haldir said, leaning towards Galadriel.  
Galadriel turned, facing Haldir, her gaze on him steadily, "Bring him up. What is so important that we could not risk one of our own hearing?" she asked, before turning her head back to face Celeborn. She had always carried the air of openness to the elves and friends of elves. So now, she did not see what was so important that she must keep it secret.  
"Milady, it is about," Haldir had started, before turning his head so that he now faced the elf who had been watching them, "your granddaughter."  
  
Galadriel's whole body froze knowing of whom he spoke, "Lead him to the library. I will be down momentarily." she was now worried. This granddaughter he spoke of was by far her favorite. As she stood, the thoughts that ran through her mind were clear: no matter what, this girl was to be protected.  
This girl of whom they were speaking was the one who was watching them. She was not a child in the eyes of a human, but to the age of elves she was young. She had heard this whole conversation, wondering why she was the topic of this private meeting that was to take place between her grandparents and her uncle. Surely she could not have done something that would cause them to hold a secret discussion.  
She sat watching as Haldir walked towards the grand stairs to lead her Uncle to the library. Not any longer than a minute had passed, did her grandparents leave to talk with him. She too waited a minute, before quietly standing and taking the less direct route to the library. It was easy for her to seem inconspicuous using this path, for she also had to take this passage to get to her quarters. As she reached the library doors, she saw that they had just finished up with their greetings. She stood quietly outside the doors, listening intently to every word that escaped their mouths. She had done this since she was a small child; she always had to know things.  
"Elrond, why do you come now of all times?" Galadriel asked. There was something new to her tone. It was only ever heard when she was deeply troubled. This happened maybe once in a great while, but to their unknown listener, she had never heard this.  
"I come because of her burden. The ring everyone fears is gone, yes, but the ring she carries has been discovered." Elrond said. A great sadness had filled his voice. This girl, the most beloved granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel was also his favorite aside from his own children.  
"How was it discovered? She does not even know of its full powers. None of us do for we have not used them." came the still strong voice of her grandfather.  
This worried the girl. Why was her ring making them all fearful for her? Surely its powers were not that great. They definitely could not pass the powers of the One Ring which had been destroyed, or could they? Could this ring she had carried with her hold an even greater power than that ring?  
"I myself do not know of how it was discovered. Inwe had informed me of the knowledge of its existence, for a vision woke her from a sleep. It terrified her, for she saw the demise of her cousin." Elrond said speaking quickly; he did not want anyone to overhear.  
"Inwe? She was not even told of the ring's powers, so this could not be only a dream." Galadriel said. By the sound of her voice she was pacing.  
This too worried her granddaughter for she had never known her grandmother to pace. She had always known her to be the voice of reason during perilous times. But now this voice of reason was fading away.  
"Just as I feared, we all know our beautiful Neinna has her strengths, but to carry this burden may be to much for her." Celeborn said thinking. He had always referred to his granddaughter, Neinna, as 'beautiful Neinna' when he spoke her name. She hated this name, but answered to it for she wished to please her grandfather. She had been raised by them when her people had seemed to pass from existence, which was really not long after her birth.  
"She is strong. You have said it yourself Celeborn. That is, the girl puts her mind to anything. Nothing will stop her from achieving her goal." Elrond said putting his faith in his niece.  
Neinna smiled. She knew her uncle loved her just as he loved his own children. He too referred to her as 'Vanima Neinna', or 'Beautiful Neinna'. She did not think she was extraordinary in anyway. She had always despised her black hair for it made her stand out in Lorien. For here most elves had the lightest hair colour. Her blue eyes she found too common for her taste, yes she wanted to be different but not that different. Her skin, as most Elves' were, was flawless and pale. She stood about 5'9", which was about the common height of a he-elf. , Neinna thought of herself as ugly, but to those who knew her, all said she was beautiful in appearance and personality.  
"That is true, but she is half-Elven and can be killed by things, Celeborn and I can not. You yourself know of these weaknesses, Elrond." Galadriel said, she was referring to the fact that both her beloved granddaughter and Elrond were Peredhil, or half-Elven. She knew Neinna would take on challenges that most full elves feared to take on, but she was trying to find someway to keep her safe with her.  
"Galadriel, we both know these weaknesses have never seemed to affect Neinna before. She treats herself as a full elf, not allowing herself to become lazy and carry the excuse of being a half-elf. We need to treat her the same way, with the same disposition she treats herself." Celeborn said lightly. Neinna could barely hear him.  
"I know, but she is like one of my daughters, and I fear to lose her. But you are right. We need to treat her the same way she treats herself." Galadriel said, sighing. It sounded as if she had stopped pacing, resigning to the fact that maybe Neinna did have to leave her care and be put into danger.  
Neinna leaned closer towards the door; she had heard enough about herself. She wanted to know about the ring. She wanted to know why she was being put in danger. The curiosity she had when she was younger had never really left her.  
"We decided this long ago when we gave her that ring. That if trouble should arise while it was still in her possession, she would be the one to take care of it. Now that there is trouble, she needs to rid of it. But she can have help; Inwe has already offered to accompany her on this journey. I am sure that we can possibly find at least two others to guide and protect her." Elrond said obviously worried about his own daughter's protection. Inwe was less known among the people of Rivendell but she was still revered for she was a princess of that kingdom.  
"But if she fails and this does fall into the grasp of the few remaining Orcs that Saruman controls, what then? This ring has an even greater power than the one that was recently destroyed." Galadriel asked. Though she had full faith in her granddaughter she still was obligated to think of the rest of Middle Earth.  
"She will not fail. She has the power to control the ring. If she must use its full strength, we know she could wield it. Her abilities run deeper than most full elves." Celeborn said, consoling his wife.  
Neinna shuddered. So it was true that this ring that she kept on her finger had more power than that of the original One Ring. And how did they know she had the strength to wield its powers? They said it themselves that the true power of this ring had never been tested. So many questions were running through her mind that she almost missed when they had started talking again.  
"How can she find the city of her people? It is called the lost Elven city, for the mere reason it is truly lost. By the time we had found our precious Neinna in Lorien, there had been no word from the city for three months. How will she be able to find this city that no one has been able to locate for years?" Galadriel asked, raising a good question.  
"None of the people who have searched for the city have been born of there, let alone of royal blood. We know the city still exists, it is just that the protective walls have been placed around it, blocking it from our view. But Neinna was born in that land. She may have the ability to find her homeland because of this." Elrond said. He had obviously thought this out a great deal.  
"This is true. I guess I am still trying to think of reasons to keep her here. She has her father's spirit and that makes me worry of her so much more. I fear losing her just as I have most of my children." Galadriel said, wondering whether she was going to lose Neinna like she had lost her other children.  
"She'll be fine, Galadriel. She's strong." Celeborn said. Neinna could tell he was standing near his wife trying to comfort her. They had a way of always knowing how to console each other.  
"She will be fine. In fact, I have thought of two other people who would be willing to escort her." Elrond said suddenly. Neinna had to place her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.  
Elrond always seemed to think up ideas at the oddest times. But she loved her uncle dearly and though they were not blood related she felt close to him because they shared the fact that they were both half Elven. Not that she boasted that all the time, it's just he understood what it felt like to occasionally get looked down upon because of one of your parents.  
"Who? We must be able to trust them. I fear Neinna with someone we do not know very well." Galadriel said, listening to Elrond.  
"Legolas and Aragorn. They both are in great debt to us and they are always willing to partake in an adventure." Elrond said, Neinna's eyes lit up. Legolas was one of her best friends and she loved being with him.  
"That is true, and I trust both with my Neinna." Celeborn said. His voice seemed closer to the door and Neinna could tell he was walking around.  
This brought a smile to her face. Her grandfather always walked around when he was thinking. Then again he also did this when he knew something that was a bit of a joke. She knew right now he knew something; just by the way he walked.  
"So it is settled. I will send word to both Legolas and Aragorn by fastest rider. I ask of you, may I take Neinna to Rivendell? It will be a shorter distance for Legolas and Aragorn to travel." Elrond said. He had a bit of laughter to his voice.  
Suddenly, the door Neinna was sitting next to was thrown open and her grandfather stood outside, "Would you care to come in and join the conversation or just eavesdrop my Neinna?" he asked laughed.  
"I'll come in," Neinna said blushing furiously. She knew she wasn't in trouble. They would have had to tell her anyway.  
She smiled walking in. She first walked towards her grandmother kissing her forehead before turning to her uncle hugging him. Then she sat on the floor in front of her grandfather's chair. She had done this since she was very young. It was out of habit she did it now. She didn't listen to the rest of the conversation; instead she was lost in her own thoughts. She had been to Rivendell only once and it was when she was very young, so she did not remember it well. Also, she had not seen Legolas since before the beginning of the war, when he and the Fellowship had come through Lorien. As she felt someone's hand resting on her shoulder, she realized she could not let her grandparents or her people down. She had to finish this quest and she would, no matter what. 


End file.
